


Let’s Have Some Fun, This Beat Is Sick

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Dave has what is simultaneously the most brilliant and terrible idea yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

It’s only his immense amount of willpower that saves him from jacking off as he drives back to campus.

He can still feel Bro’s mouth on his neck, his tongue as it traces over shallow bite marks. He can feel Bro pressing up from beneath him as he grinds down. He can feel Bro’s hands stroking down his back, along his thighs, over his ass. He can feel the way his muscles clench in anticipation, in _want_.

But he knows that, should he give in, it will be disastrous. If the noises he makes on his own are anything to go by, the noises he’ll make with Bro will be downright unacceptable. Greedy cockslut is not his idea of cool, and he doubts that it’s Bro’s, either. It was this thought that caused him to beg off and leave earlier than he’d really intended, throwing down the not ready card, because they aren’t officially _together_ (even though that’s his own damn fault, too). And it’s a completely pansy-ass thing to do, because he does want it. And he knows Bro wants it. But it’s better than the alternative. Better than him making all sorts of embarrassing noises when Bro touches him. Better than him losing his cool along with whatever respect Bro has for him.

Dave takes a deep breath, willing his erection to subside. He needs to have better control than this.

Then again, that’s the whole problem.

He tries to think of something else. Something completely unsexy. Like John. (Except that John’s not completely unsexy, but it’s the best he can do on such short notice.) He wonders what John’s up to. Last he’d checked, John was trying to convince Karkat to come to Kanaya’s party with him, but then Dave had left for the weekend and never did hear the final verdict. But from the way John’s not been answering his phone, Dave assumes that he succeeded.

Tavros is probably holed up in their room on a Saturday night, playing the part of good student. Dave wonders if he’s curled up in his desk chair, or if maybe he commandeers Dave’s bed when he’s not around. He can’t really imagine Tavros doing that, but it’s an entertaining thought. The troll sprawled out on his ironic colorful dinosaur sheets, head propped in his hands to help support those ridiculous horns while he stares down a book.

Dave’s mind flicks back to Karkat’s comment about hornjobs (he’d been trying to avoid it, so it only makes sense that he would be reminded of it now), and he wonders how many times Tavros has accidentally been groped. With horns like that, probably more than once.

And then he wonders what it feels like. Would it feel like a hand on his dick? Maybe he could ask Tavros what the difference is. Whatever part of his brain had been trying to regulate his thoughts must have imploded, because now all he can think about is Tavros jacking off. Would he touch his horns along with his…bulge? That’s what they call it. What the hell is a bulge anyway? Would it look like his or like something different?

Now that he’s started, Dave can’t stop. He’s alone on the road with only thoughts of troll sex to keep him company, and no amount of terrible country music blasted through his speakers can get rid of them.

Suddenly, Dave has what is simultaneously the most brilliant and terrible idea yet.

He wonders if Tavros will fuck him.

No, no, hear him out! He doesn’t want to seduce him or anything, but his main problem right now is that he’s a cockslut. So maybe, if he can get used to it, he’ll be less embarrassing. And then if (when) he and Bro finally get…together, then he won’t be supremely uncool.

Because fuck, he really does love Bro. More than he lets on, because he wants to be sure Bro’s as into him as he’s into Bro before he goes all lovesick schoolgirl and confessions spritzed with flowery perfume. And he wants this to be _right_. He wants to be good for him. He doesn’t want Bro to end up having sex with a whining, moaning, bitch in heat. That’s not what Bro raised. That’s not how he’s supposed to be. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. Right now, he and Bro are just messing around. And he’s damn sure Bro’s not expecting him to be _faithful_ or anything in college, so that’s not really an issue. The bigger issue is him being what he needs to be. What he’s tried to be his whole life. He’s not going to let Bro down. He is going to get his shit together and…practice.

And if he has to practice with anyone, Tavros is at the top of his list. (John is his best bro and all, but he has his own relationship things to deal with. And sex with John would just be weird.) It’s not like the troll is going to tell anyone else, and he won’t care if Dave is uncool.

Dave is pretty floored that he’s actually considering dropping his cool in front of someone. Willingly. But his previous points still stand, and, well…

…he wants to get fucked. Maybe Tavros will be okay with that.

He spends the rest of the drive home imagining Tavros in their room on his bed.

Not studying.

~~~~~~~

When he walks through the door, backpack in hand, Tavros jumps a little. Clearly, he hasn’t been expecting the coolkid to get back so soon.

“Look at you, Tavbro. Living the dream, right there.”

The troll is sprawled on the floor to study (Dave is kind of sad, since all of his current fantasies have taken place on his bed, but he can work with this), outfitted in only his boxers, since it doesn’t make much sense to wear anything else when he goes to sleep in his slime bath.

The next thing out of Dave’s mouth is, “You can use my bed, if you want.”

“I, uh…what?”

“To study. It’s not like I was usin’ it.”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”

Dave grunts and nearly collapses onto his sheets, ass meeting Stegosaurus with more force than it has in a while.

“Are you, okay?”

He debates brushing off the question, but now that he’s decided to do this, it’s probably better for him to just man up and go for the kill. So he slips to the floor, and their room is small enough that this places him right at Tavros’ side.

“Dave?” Tavros rolls to his side, blinking up at him, and all Dave can see is _hornshornshorns_.

He swallows.

“Hey, Tavbro, I know it’s not really our deal we got goin’ on, but since everyone thinks we’re bangin’ anyway, d’you think you might ever be open to the possibility of fuckin’ me? Do you guys do that?” Maybe he overdid the disinterested drawl a bit, but he doesn’t think Tavros even noticed. He’s too busy gaping, cheeks slowly flushing brown.

“I, uh, don’t know if we’re really, compatible, and I might, uh…”

“Is that your only issue? Because I don’t really care what it is you’re packin’ down there. I want it in me.”

And if Tavros hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly is now. But he bites his lip and sits up, crossing his legs and staring at Dave. It’s unnerving when he does that. Stares like he can see right through him. “What’s, going on? Really?”

“Really? Tavros, this is not hard to understand. I want to get fucked. And I want to know if you’re up for doing it.”

Tavros covers his face with both of his hands, like he’s collecting himself, and then he looks up again. And Dave is positive that this time Tavros is seeing into him. It would be frightening if he didn’t trust the troll so damn much. And if he hadn’t decided that he was okay with losing his cool, anyway.

“You’re with, Bro. Explain.”

Hell if the hard edge to Tavros’ voice doesn’t get Dave all hot and bothered. Fuck. That’s new.

“I need to practice. And you’re…” Dave trails off, not sure exactly what he wants to put there.

“Available?”

“I trust you.”

Tavros sucks in a breath, and that must not have been what he was expecting.

“Fact of the matter is, Tavbro, that I’m downright embarrassing. And that’s not gonna fly.”

“Dave, I don’t—”

“No strings attached. Just friends. Look, I’m not even turning phrases here so I can prove how serious I am.”

And then the troll looks him up and down, tilts his head to the side, and a slow grin blossoms on his face. “I guess, it could be worse. You could be, ugly.”

Dave can’t help but laugh. Yeah, he made the right choice with this. “Is that a yes?”

Tavros sighs, still smiling, and holds his arms out. Dave crawls onto his lap and debates pressing a kiss to his forehead just to be as cliché as possible. He wonders if he should bite his lip and flutter his eyelashes. (Not that Tavros would see them through his shades, but it’s the thought that counts.)

“You’re sure? What about, your brother?”

“He’s the reason _why_. I need to get my shit together.”

“So what do you, uh, want from me?”

“I want to have sex with you until I stop being such a fucking train-wreck about it.”

“…oh.” Tavros lowers his eyes. “So, um, when should we, uh…”

“You’re cool with this?”

Tavros shrugs. “Sure. It’s not like, I have anyone to, cheat on. And I guess you’re, attractive, and generally enjoyable, to be around. And it would give us more, um, credibility.”

Dave grins, and he’s positive it’s more than a little full of lust. “In that case, I’ll have you know that I’ve been thinking about you naked on my bed for the past several hours. Thinking about giving you one of those hornjobs Vantas mentioned. Thinking about being spread out underneath you like the cockslut I am, and—”

The human shuts up immediately when Tavros leans close, his breath fanning hot on Dave’s cheek. Arms tighten around his waist, and Tavros licks a long line up the side of his neck.

Dave gasps and shivers, closing his eyes so he can’t see the astonishment on Tavros’ face. There is silence while Dave tries to force his heartbeat to slow. It’s not like it is with Bro. But he’s doing this _for_ Bro. And it…felt good. It’s okay. This is okay.

“It’s okay, Dave.”

His eyes fly open in shock, and Tavros is looking up at him with an expression that’s equal parts sadness and understanding.

“It will, be okay. You’ll see.”


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Bro lets himself imagine what it would be like if Dave wanted him for forever.

It hasn’t been more than an hour since Dave left, and Bro is still lounging on the couch. He hasn’t much felt like moving, nor does he see a reason to. When Dave’s not here, everything feels heavier, and there’s no one he needs to be strong for.

Dave slipped out abruptly, like he’s been doing more and more recently. He’s scared shitless about something. Of course, he’s doing his best to hide it, but he’s never been able to hide everything completely. Not from Bro. But Bro isn’t about to press him into a confession he isn’t ready to make. Into something he doesn’t want.

He’s done the best he could. Raised a young man who can defend and take care of himself. Who can fight off the worst the universe can throw at him — and has. Nothing can hurt Dave if he doesn’t want it to. Nothing can touch him.

And now he’s off in the real world, stretching his wings and shit. Doing things Bro never could. And the last thing Bro wants is to tie Dave down. He doesn’t want to keep Dave here when he’s destined for bigger, better things. Because while Dave is Bro’s everything, it doesn’t work the other way. Dave has friends. He has ambition. He has intelligence and skill and all of those things Bro never had.

Dave deserves better than him. But despite Bro resisting for so long, Dave was persistent. Sometimes, Bro lets himself imagine what it would be like if Dave wanted him for forever.

His heart jumps so much it makes him gasp, and he crushes it back down. It’s been getting harder and harder, though. The more Dave gives him, the more difficult it is to let him go.

But he would give Dave anything and everything. Whatever he wants, it’s his. And if he wants Bro for now, however he wants him, then Bro is okay with that. And if he wants to move on later…

…then Bro will be okay with that.

He has to be.

But it hurts more every day.


	3. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice is airy, and he doesn’t even care. Because he’s going to get filled by something that isn’t his fingers. Because he’s finally going to get ridden. And shit, he hopes Tavros wants this as much as he does.

Tavros’ tongue is on his neck again, and Dave bites his lip, more confident when he knows Tavros can’t see him. But then he feels the tiniest bit of fang against his skin, and he shivers, body tensing.

“Relax, Dave.”

Dave exhales slowly, trying to ease his body against Tavros’ and waiting for the moment when he breaks. Tavros wraps surprisingly strong arms around his back and pulls him close, nuzzling at the underside of Dave’s jaw, and that’s pretty nice.

“Are you, sure you want this? You, uh, don’t really look, like you do.”

Dave pulls back and directs a blank stare at the troll. “So touch me some more. I guarantee I’ll be moaning like a genuine porn star in no time. Zero to sixty in three-point-two seconds.”

Sighing, Tavros drops his hands to Dave’s waist, accepting his tone for the time being. “I haven’t, uh, with a human.”

“No problem, Tavbro. It’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“Okay…” The troll works his hands under Dave’s shirt, dancing claws up his ribs, making him hiss.

“Tavbro, look, you don’t have to seduce me, here. I already fucking want it.” He drags one hand down between his legs, stroking himself through his jeans the way Tavros isn’t.

Tavros’ eyes follow the moment, growing wide as they settle on Dave’s crotch, and when he drops one of his own hands to touch, too, he sucks in a breath. “It’s, uh…”

“That different? Shit, do you have tentacles or something? Is this gonna be like one of those weird animes that Bro watches for ironic purposes?” Tavros doesn’t say anything, probably trying to work his way around what Dave said, but after a moment, he looks away. And he’s positively bashful.

“Oh. Oh, _fuck_. It is, isn’t it? Oh, god. Does it move? It moves, right?” Dave is trying to mask his curiosity and excitement with a layer of snark, but even he knows it’s not working very well.

“It, is prehensile?”

Dave shudders and falls forward onto Tavros, letting the troll catch him against his chest. His mind is running wild now, full of new possibilities he hadn’t even imagined. God, he wants it in him. “Tavros. Tavros, fuck me.” His voice is airy, and he doesn’t even care. Because he’s going to get filled by something that isn’t his fingers. Because he’s finally going to get ridden. And shit, he hopes Tavros wants this as much as he does.

“Tav? Do you want to? Please say you want to.”

The troll tightens his grip around him and licks at one ear. His tongue is warm and wet and makes Dave whine. “Just show me, how.”

“Okay. Okay, yeah.” He’s not thinking straight enough to weave his words, to keep his blank stare going. Instead, he’s clambering off the troll as quickly as he can and shucking his clothes to the floor, glad that it’s a Saturday night and their neighbors are out doing other things.

Tavros’ jaw drops when his eyes alight on Dave’s cock. “Oh… I…can I?” His hand is reaching out, and Dave couldn’t have refused him anyway. He’s leaking already, having been more or less turned on for the past several hours, and he whimpers when Tavros touches him, knees nearly buckling. The troll is still sitting, and it’s so easy to imagine Tavros blowing him…

Dave swallows and closes his eyes.

“It’s pretty, um, different.”

“Different bad?”

“No. Definitely, not bad.” Tavros grips his hip tightly, and Dave jerks, shocked into looking down at him. There’s that piercing stare again, and Dave can _swear_ that Tavros is rooting around in his mind, somehow. Fucking psychic bullshit or whatever.

“You want this.”

“Goddamnit, Tavbro. That’s what this means.” He gestures pointedly toward his dick, standing at attention, and Tavros grins.

“Show me, how you want it.”

Fuck, Tavros isn’t usually like this. There is no way Dave is going to last very long. But he has to. He has to try. This is for Bro. (And it’s also sexy as hell, which is a nice bonus.) He is going to get fucked and he is going to damn well attempt to keep his cool. Except that Tavros is standing and curling a hand around the back of his neck, and then Dave is being dragged toward his bed, completely unresisting.

He swallows hard and clambers onto it, legs folded underneath him. “Let me see it.” Dave is already grabbing for Tavros, pulling him forward as he tugs at the elastic of his boxers. He’s about ready to swallow his own tongue in excitement when he can feel it _move_ on the other side of the fabric.

Oh, wow. It really is a tentacle. Oh. Wow.

Dave licks his lips as he watches it twist and curl over where he’s yanked down Tavros’ underwear. “Fuck.” And maybe this should be weirder for him, but seriously, he’s seen much weirder things in his life. He can definitely handle this.

“If you, want.”

Dave is too giddy with excitement to give any response other than rising to his hands and knees. He’s absolutely panting for it, and he’s really, really glad that this is Tavros and not Bro. He has a _lot_ of work to do.

Tavros crawls onto the bed behind him, and one hand reaches gently between his legs, stroking lightly at his balls, and then back. Back and forth. And it feels nice, but it also feels like Tavros is looking for—

“You don’t, uh, I mean, do you have, a nook?”

“A what?” Dave has just enough of his sanity left to sound nonplussed.

“I thought, you would have… Where do I, um…”

Dave sighs. “Tavbro, there is only one place back there you could possibly put it. Do I really need to draw you a map?” That was good. Hey, maybe he can get some of his cool back.

Tavros makes a funny sort of noise. “There? Really? It would, um, hurt, wouldn’t it? A lot?”

“Probably not as much as you’re thinkin’. But that’s why you gotta use something slippery. And stretch me out, first. Or I can do it, if you’re squeamish.”

“Why something, slippery?”

“Because—” Dave turns his head to look at Tavros, but his eyes immediately drop to his tentacle dick, which is definitely a lot wetter than he remembers. Goddamn, he is dripping. So maybe they won’t need lube. Fuck, he’ll have to change his sheets, though. He ogles for another moment, sizing Tavros up, and comes to the conclusion that the troll is probably around an inch wide. Not big at all. He can totally do this.

“I’ve changed my mind. Since you apparently make your own lube, and since I really don’t feel like waiting, I think you should fuck me right fucking now.”

“But, Dave, you’re still dry. If you don’t want—”

“Tavros! Fucking…” Dave chokes back a whine. “I’m not going to get wet because I’m not a goddamn girl. Begging is the most uncool shit ever, and don’t make me do it.”

When it looks like he’s sufficiently convinced Tavros that he wants this, by the sheer force of his shaded gaze, Dave turns his head back around, waiting. Tavros moves in closer, and at the first press of his weird alien thing, Dave very nearly loses it. But Tavros is still, and Dave can _feel_ him, right there…

“Just go slow. I’ll be fine. Better than fine, as I’m currently so hard it causes me physical pain. Now please, fuck my ass with your tentacle cock before I keel over and die from lack of sex or old age, whichever comes first.”

Tavros growls low in his throat and drapes himself across Dave’s back, supporting his own weight enough not to crush him, but the feel of him is enough to make Dave bite his lip. It’s like Tavros _knows_ what’s going to turn him on. And then he starts to work at Dave’s entrance, slow and gentle, slicking everything up before he even tries to move inside, and it’s all Dave can do to not squirm against him.

“Relax, Dave.”

The human opens his mouth to attempt another snarky comment, but all that comes out is a startled whimper when Tavros finally _pushes_.

Oh…ohh…

He’s definitely squirming, now, and Tavros’ knees press between his own, his arms strong at Dave’s sides, bracing him in so he can’t move too much. When he hooks his chin over Dave’s shoulder to lick at his ear, the blond is well and truly trapped, but fuck, he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

Tavros’ bulge thing is pressing into him slowly, so slowly, and Dave kind of wonders if this is difficult for him. Dave knows he’s tight, and maybe alien dicks aren’t made for this sort of thing. But the troll eases him looser, wetwetwet everywhere, and Dave positively whines when he gets all the way in.

Mouth open to let out those embarrassing high-pitched noises, Dave closes his eyes, completely enraptured at the feel of something inside of him. Tavros is still, panting hard behind him, and Dave’s fingers grip at his sheets, waiting for Tavros to start thrusting.

“Are you…okay?”

“Yes…” The end of the word trails off into a long hiss, and Dave shudders. He is beyond okay. This is amazing, and all he wants is for Tavros to move.

Which he does, but not in any way Dave had expected.

Tavros doesn’t thrust. Instead, he starts _twisting_ and fucking… _undulating_ inside him, and Dave cries out, arms shuddering. This is…this is…

He must understand that Dave’s not in pain, that those noises are good things, because Tavros doesn’t stop. His tentadick moves gently, deliberately, rubbing up against him everywhere, and Dave is nearly in tears when Tavros finds his prostate. He gives out something that sounds like a low sob and bows his head, sunglasses threatening to fall off his nose from the way he’s sweating. He hasn’t practiced for this, and he has no idea what to do.

“Do you, only have one?”

Dave tries to piece this question together as well as he can, under the circumstances, but all he can manage is a soft, “What?”

“Nevermind.” He’s sure Tavros is smiling into the skin of his back, and who wouldn’t be, in his position? Dick-deep in a Strider and forcing out the most ridiculous noises Dave’s ever made.

It’s so much. It’s wet and messy in a way Dave isn’t used to, Tavros’ bulge pumping more of that lube shit into him as he moves, and fuck, the way he moves… Dave is trying not to choke on his own tongue as Tavros rubs against his prostate like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, curling inside him and changing the pressure and making Dave whimper and moan, his mouth hanging open, eyelashes fluttering behind his shades. He can feel Tavros’ genetic whatever dripping out of him and down between his legs, and that’s definitely one of the hottest things in the world.

“T-Tav. I—” Completely ignoring the fact that he’s begging now, Dave’s breath catches on another whining noise, and he tries to shift his weight enough to reach underneath himself. But his arms are shaking badly, and all that happens is that he drops to his elbows. His stomach is clenching, and fuck, he’s not even going to have to touch himself, is he? “Oh, _please_. Tavros, please…”

In about thirty seconds, Dave is coming hard all over his sheets, and Tavros cries out behind him, his cock twitching jerkily inside, and—

Dave almost bursts into tears when he feels Tavros release inside him, and he hadn’t even thought to use a condom, but judging by the sheer amount of stuff filling him up, a condom wouldn’t have helped much, anyway.

Tavros makes a low, pitiful noise and pulls out as soon as Dave’s body relaxes, and his apologies are barely making sense. The human is much more preoccupied with the way his ass is throbbing and dripping and everything feels so, so hot… His limbs give out, and he falls onto his side, trying to avoid the mess he knows is there and only partly succeeding.

Goddamn, Tavros comes a lot.

“I’m so sorry, Dave. I wasn’t, expecting… I didn’t…”

Dave rolls to his back and stares up at the troll, and he wonders how he even has enough fluid left in him to be flushing brown like that.

“What are you rambling about?”

“I didn’t mean, to use you like that! I, um, I didn’t know you, did that, and I didn’t have time to, pull out.”

“…what?” Yeah, that’s the most coherent thing he’s got. Wow, he needs practice.

“You get, so tight. Do all, um, when humans, uh…”

“Yeah, bro. That shit’s normal.” Dave can’t help the twitch of a smirk that crawls across his lips. “Weren’t expecting me to squeeze you like that? Hot and tight and holding onto you so hard you never wanna leave?” Fuck, he’s channeling Rose, now. This is ridiculous. Maybe he lost some brain cells somewhere. “Do trolls always come that much?”

Tavros looks like he’s trying to gather some kind of composure. “Yeah. But I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine, Tavbro. I get the bucket thing. Makes sense, now.”

They stare at each other for a few moments more, unsure where they stand now or what to do with themselves.

“So, um, what now?”

“Now we shower and go the fuck to sleep. Because goddamn, you are good in bed, and I’m worn out. You’ve outsexed a Strider. Be proud, Tavbro. Very proud.”

Tavros laughs a little, and the atmosphere settles into something easier. “You know, Dave, I don’t think, you’re nearly as, uh, embarrassing, as you think you are. I think the noises you make are, um…” Tavros flushes harder then, apparently unable to say it.

“Sexy as hell? Yeah, I know I am.” Dave’s voice falls a little flat, and Tavros rests a warm hand on his hip, gentle and affectionate, and it says a lot that the action isn’t awkward at all.

“If you ever want to, again, I wouldn’t mind.”

Dave can’t help but grin at that, and he shoves a little at the troll with one foot. “Damn, Nitram, give me a chance to recover before you start propositioning me again. My delicate sensibilities can only handle so much.”

And he thinks, yeah, this is okay. This friends with benefits thing. They’re okay.

~~~~~~~

Later, when Dave’s sheets have been thrown into a wet pile in the middle of the room for washing tomorrow and a new set has replaced them, when Tavros is passed out in his recuperacoon, when everything is quiet, Dave lies awake in his bed, staring up into nothingness, thinking.

He presses his legs together, remembering what it was like to have someone else between them. He clenches his ass, remembering what it was like to be stretched open. Everything still feels too sensitive, too much, and his heart twitches in his chest.

In the dark, he allows himself to wonder what it would be like. He would be heavier on top of him. Surrounding him. What would he sound like? How would he want him?

Dave throws an arm out to the side, feeling the coolness of the sheets, and he wonders…

Would Bro stay? Would Bro stay by him as he slept? Would he be there in the morning to wake up to?

Dave bites his lip and pushes back the stinging in his eyes as he has so many times. He can do this. He’ll get this right.

 _Soon, Bro. Soon I’ll be everything you ever wanted. Promise._


End file.
